Stay With Me
by HinoYashaKitsu
Summary: Gentlemen's Alliance Cross A Maguri and Maora story, it revolves around their friendship and perhaps more, it talks about their past and what goes on at Imperial Academy daily. Rated T for language and later on romance. could be K though
1. Prologue

**a/n: **This is my MaoraMaguri story that I've wanted to write about for a while It's my first Gentleman's Alliance story but whatever 3 It's told from Maora's point of view for the main part, I might switch to Maguri in another chapter...Anyways, here's the prologue, It takes place in volume two pretty much after Haine becomes Platinum Haine still doesn't know Maora is a guy, neither does Shizumasa... it's a pretty short chapter but whatever.. ;

Disclaimer: The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross belongs to Arina Tanemura

* * *

**Stay With Me**

By HinoYashaKitsu

_Prologue_

* * *

"Mao-chan!" I turned around, looking at Haine as she ran to where I stood. 

"Yes Haine-chan?" I asked, combing my fingers through my hair. Her long hair was tied into two separate braids, I looked over her shoulder at Maguri who sat, plucking petals off a flower. . . more than likely he was thinking of Shizumasa. . .

"Could you help me on this homework?" She pleaded, holding up her textbook, I nodded and giggled softly. . . Haine wasn't very good at schoolwork.

"Do you understand it now?" I asked, resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

"Yeah… thanks, Mao-chan!" Haine grinned at me and I smiled back. Glancing at Maguri again I saw him staring at me solemnly, I smiled slightly to him. His reaction? Rolling his eyes and walking away, hands behind his head. I stared at the ground, thinking again of Maguri . . .

"Mao-chan? You okay?" Haine's light touch on my shoulder made me snap out of the daze and look around.

"Yeah… yeah.. um, wanna get some dumplings at the café?" I asked, pushing my bangs away from my face.

"Sure! That'd be great!!" She chide, standing up and gathering her things that had been scattered across the tabletop. I led Haine to the café in silence, listening to her ramble on about the Emperor. I swore under my breath, Emperor was there . . . and so was Maguri.

"Hey! It's Shizumasa-sama!! Do you mind if I eat with him?" She asked, gazing at the pompous boy, I nodded and watched her make her way towards Shizumasa, praises of 'Good day, Platinum!' and 'Oh hello Haine-sama!' and other associated words followed her.

"Hey… Maguri, do you mind if I sit by you?" I asked, standing near the table which he occupied. When he nodded, I shyly sat down across from him.

"When are ya' gonna tell Haine?" He asked, looking up from the homework he had.

". . . when the time is right I suppose… I'm not sure how that's all..."

"Ah... okay…"

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Silly I already said yes…" I laid my head down on the cold surface and stared at Maguri while he worked. I watched his short hair move in the wind. When? What a question…


	2. Hide and Seek

"Yoshitaka-kun, where are you? Yoshitaka-kuuun!!"

I lifted my head from the small, misshapen clay blob that I had been trying to mold into a person, but ended up looking like . . . nothing. Maguri was searching high and low, and apparently for me. I grinned slightly, but stayed silent. I had been evading lunch with Maguri since I heard his older brother was coming. Yuki was a jerk to put it simply. He laughed at me a lot and called me girly. Maguri yelled at him to defend me but it didn't comfort me too much.

"Yoshita - - ?"

He stopped suddenly as we met gazes. Maguri raised a brow and frowned at me. It wasn't easy to hide from Maguri, well actually, it was hard to hide me. I hide in the most obvious places. Namely, trees.

"Get down!"

Maguri shouted, a little bit of a growl in the back of his throat. I laughed at this, since he always got worried whenever I did something . . . well, sorta stupid like this.

"Why?"

I asked, smiling at my black-haired friend. He rolled his eyes, which he, like, always did. It's a bit mean of me, but seeing Maguri all worked up is always funny to see. I mean, he acts all tough with his family being in yakuza and all but he's really caring inside.

"It's dangerous, you idiot."

He started tapping his foot hurriedly, which I knew meant it was time for me to quit messing with him and get down. On the way down, my foot slipped on the bark of the tree and then my entire grip was lost. I screamed as I fell since I was still about five feet from the ground and that was a long way to go.

"Ugh!"

That's all I heard besides a loud exhaling of breath. I opened my eyes slowly, verrrry slowly, and saw Maguri beneath me. I gasped loudly, and immediately started worrying.

"Maguri-kun! Oh my gosh, Maguri-kun . . . !!!"

I was silenced soon by a small chuckle from the yakuza boy, and his pained-but-not-gonna-say-so smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh . . . yeah . . ."

"Hah . . . good."


End file.
